An Evil Inuyasha Version of Beauty and the Beast
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: Be warned before you read as story such as this. There may be lots of Inuyasha stories in the guise as Beauty and the Beast, but none such as the one you're about to read! Enjoy, its our fist fic!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, but we wish we did. Uh, we don't own Beauty and the Beast either. Hope you enjoy. This is our first fic, so read and review.

Narrator: "I don't remember exactly how this story begins, but we'll go with this anyway (laughs evilly)"

[Coughs] Once upon a time in a far away mystical place this very handsome, cute prince named Sesshoumaru dwelt in this gorgeous castle. Although he was handsome, he was cold-hearted and cared for no one but himself...(and other pretty people)

One day, this very ugly hag... (Who looked like Kaede)... came to the castle looking for a place to stay.

She offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter against the storm.

Random person: "What storm?"

Narrator: "Shut up, I'm telling the story, not you."

Sesshoumaru was so disgusted by her appearance that he turned her away. She warned him that appearances can be deceiving, but he was so cold-hearted and disgusted by her ugliness that he would not listen to her.

Before his very eyes, the ugly old miko's transformed into ...

Sesshoumaru: "What the fuck?! Aren't you supposed to be a pretty young maiden?"

The old miko had transformed into a handsome young male hanyou who happened to have cute, touchable, pointy dog-ears.

Narrator: "What, were you expecting Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru coldly stared at the hanyou.

Sesshoumaru: "I thought hanyous were supposed to be half demon, half human, not half fairy."

Inuyasha: "I'm 2/3 hanyou, 1/3 fairy. (Yells at directors) Why are you doing this to me?!"

Director 1: "Because we like being evil" (laughs evilly)

Director 2: "Because it's fun!"

Inuyasha sighs and mumbles, "stupid wenches"

Kaede: (says slowly to Inuyasha) "At least you didn't play an old hag."

Sesshoumaru: "Can we get back to this stupid story already so we can get this over with?"

He slams the door shut.

Inuyasha: "Get back here! I have to curse you still!"

Inuyasha blasts down the door with his demon powers and curses Sesshoumaru and everybody in the house.

Sesshoumaru's beauty melts away into ugliness. The only thing left of his former beauty is his... BIG FLUFFY TAIL!!!

Directors: "We Love the tail!!!"

Sesshoumaru glares at the directors and Inuyasha chucks a rose at him.

Inuyasha: "Here's your cursed rose. You need to fall in love before you turn twenty-one, bladdy bladdy. You know the drill."

Sesshoumaru: "I'm already eighty-" (is cut off by Director 2)

Director 2: "Well, you're only going to be 16 now, so... good luck with that."

Director 1: (laughs at everybody)

Narrator: Sesshoumaru locked himself in his castle in despair, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Sesshoumaru: Nooooooo!!!!! I'm not pretty anymore!!!

[Scene fades away]

A/N: We hope you enjoyed the prologue. If not, sucks to be you. Whether you liked it or not, please review, we could use the help.

Fluffy's Fangirls


	2. Chapter One: Koga the hunk

Disclaimer: We still don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast. Although...we do own the lovely ideas that we wrote down, so enjoy!

Chapter 1

Narrator: "Years later, not far from the cursed castle, there dwelt a small quaint village, full of big people, little people, and people who were just right...Oops, sorry, wrong story. Now, where were we?

Oh, yes, just outside the village in a small forest full of big somethings, little somethings...sorry, sorry, I'll stop now.

Anyway, in this forest was the hottest hunk from the village, Koga...Oh, come on, you have to agree he's good-looking – at least decent!

Anyway, Koga was out hunting chipmunks with his underling servant who obeyed his master's every beck and command, Naraku."

Naraku: (glares at the directors, wearing a tunic much too small for him, only going to his elbows and knees) "Why the Hell are you doing this?! An underling?! To Koga?!

And why do I have to wear this stupid outfit, it doesn't even fit me!"

Directors: (grin evilly) "Well fine, we have a new outfit for you!

The directors force Naraku into the new outfit.

Naraku: "God no! What the Hell is this?!"

Directors: (laughing) "Oh Naraku, you look so cute in that frilly ballerina tutu."

Naraku: "Damn you wenches to Hell."

Koga: "Shut up, I'm trying to catch the chipmunk!" (Koga pounces on the chipmunk, but misses.) "Damn these little critters are too fast!" (An hour passes before he finally catches one. He's on all fours with the chipmunk in his mouth. He looks up expectantly at Naraku, waiting for him to say his lines.)

Naraku: "What? You expect me to praise you or something?"

Directors: "If you don't say your damn lines, we're going to put you in an even more embarrassing outfit."

Naraku: (grumbles) "Fine." (Glares at the directors then says to Koga with a forced smile through clenched teeth) "Your pouncing skills are so great, Koga."

Koga pants happily, wagging his tail.

Director 1 goes over to Koga and pets him like a dog.

Director 1: "Good boy, Koga, good boy."

Director 2 goes over to Naraku, taking out make up.

Director 2: "Lets finish this up, 'cause we're going to Kagome's house!"

Koga's eyes brighten up as he jumps up.

Koga: "We're going to Kagome's house?!" (Koga dashes off, dropping the cute little chipmunk, which scurries over to Naraku and bites him on the leg before scurrying off into the woods.)

Naraku: (stands there refusing to move) "I refuse to be any part of this story anymore."

Director 1: "Oh, that's okay, we can have a girls day! Akari, can you pass me the eye shadow?

Director 2: "Oh, yay! Here Akira. (Hands her the purple eye shadow, and they both turn to Naraku)

Naraku dashes off after Koga as fast as he can.

A/N: Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'd like to thank our three reviewers. We need more reviews! Whether you liked it, hate it, or are somewhere in-between. Review and we'll post faster! The reviews will encourage us to continue this story.

Director 1: "Its not that bad, is it?"

Director 2: "Of course it is! That's why we posted it in the first place!"


	3. Chapter Two: Tutus and Scripts

Disclaimer: [sigh] We _still_ don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 2:

Narrator: "On a hill just outside the quaint village there was a shrine where there lived an unusual family.

The sun shone brightly through the only daughter's bedroom window, but that wasn't what woke her. _That_ job belongs to her infamously innocent younger brother.

Her brother creeps into her bedroom with a bucket of ice-cold water. He sneaks over to her bed and dumps it on her head, running out of her room as fast as he can.

But, because Kagome has only one sibling, she knows who did it.

She runs out of the room screaming, "I'm going to kill you Sota!"

However, before she can go through with her declaration, she hears a commotion outside.

It was her grandpa yelling "Demon Begone!"

Kagome rushed outside still in her soaking wet pjs to stop her grandpa."

A/N: We know we're evil.

Narrator: "What Kagome saw before her was her grandpa pasting as many ofudas on Koga's forehead as possible."

Koga: (rips off ofudas) "What are these things?"

Jii-chan: "You must be a terribly powerful demon to not be effected by the ofudas."

Koga: (sweatdrop) "Me? Demon? Heh, heh..."(shifty eyes) "I'm no demon."

Naraku laughs.

Everybody turns and stares at Naraku.

Kagome: "Is he wearing a tutu?"

Naraku stops laughing and glares. He storms off into the woods where the directors decide to be nice and give him an outfit that fits him and isn't girly.

Before they hand it to him, they tackle him and put blush on him.

Narrator: "Now, back to Kagome."

Jii-chan: "Who are you anyway?"

Koga: "I'm Kagome's suitor." (Koga runs over to Kagome and picks her up) "You're my mate, Kagome."

Jii-chan: Oh, I'll leave you two alone then."

Jii-chan goes back inside.

Koga finally realizes Kagome's top is wet, as Kagome herself becomes aware of that fact as well.

Koga looks down at Kagome resting in his arms. Kagome starts to blush, then realizes that he isn't looking at her face.

Kagome slaps Koga, and he drops her in surprise.

Koga: "What was that for, Kagome?"

Kagome glares and stomps off into her house, slamming the door behind her.

Koga: (blinks) "I'll come back later!!"

He goes off to find and gloat to Naraku.

Kagome goes to her room to change and then heads downstairs into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Sota is already at the dinning room table eating Coco Pebbles.

He turns to his sister when she comes in and sits down next to him.

Sota: "What took you so long, sis?"

Kagome glares at her brother, but he ignores it.

Sota: "By the way, why didn't you go down to the bookstore today? According to the script, weren't you supposed to pick up a book or something?"

Kagome stares at him for a moment, then pulls out a huge stack of school textbooks.

Kagome: "I don't need any more books, Sota. I'm behind far enough as it is. Plus, I didn't feel like getting up early today."

Sota looks disheartened and pulls out the script.

Sota: "But the script! Aren't we supposed to follow it?"

Kagome shrugs, takes Sota's script and tears it in half.

Kagome: "Oh well."

Sota sits there stunned.

Sota: "Sis!"

Kagome: (laughs) "It wasn't like there was anything past this page anyway, its blank, see?"

Kagome shows Sota the remains of the script. Every page past the one he had read was blank.

Sota: "Oh. So the directors haven't written anything else yet..."

Kagome: "Nope."

Sota: "Then how are we supposed to know what to say and do?"

Director 1: "Well, about that... We really don't have any ideas yet. We'll see when we get there."

Director 2: "It was supposed to be randomness anyway, it doesn't really matter."

Kagome stares blankly at the directors, and Sota glares.

Directors: "Fine, I guess we'll just have to stick you all in tutus until you stop glaring or we think of another idea!" [Evil grin]

Sota blushes crimson and stalks off into his room, locking the door so no one can see him in his new outfit.

Meanwhile, in the woods...

Naraku: "NOOOOO!!!!!!! I just got out of this stupid thing!" (Naraku falls to his knees in despair)

...

"Although, I think the color really brings out my eyes."

Koga prances around town.

Koga: "I wonder if this makes me look fat?"

He stops and notices Kagome's three friends Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi crushing over him dreamily, and Koga thinks how great he must look.

The directors laugh to themselves in the background, as the scene pans out to Sesshoumaru's castle, in the darkest room, in the tallest tower, or whatever.

Sesshoumaru is in the shadows, only partially seen and there's another figure standing near him.

Sesshoumaru: "Why am I in a tutu?"

The figure next to him giggles, petting his tail.

Figure: (shrug) "Sesshoumaru-sama looks so cute!"

Directors: (grin) "We're evil.

A/N: Well, there you have it, another chapter done. And it just keeps getting worse and worse! [grin]

A note: The villages in the, uh, village, don't believe in demons, so Koga hides the fact that he's a demon. They think his tail, etc. are merely accessories to his, err, manliness or something.

Anyway, the Higurashis are the only ones who believe in demons, and so the villagers think they're crazy, esp. Jii-chan. Hm, I wonder why?

Directors: (singing) "We do believe in demons, we do, we do!"

Director 1: (glares at cast) "Join us in our hyperness/madness!"

The cast starts singing in fear, "We do believe in demon, we do, we do!"

A/N: Sorry, we're on major sugar highs...

One of Naraku's demons refuses to join in on the singing.

Random demon: "Gah, I don't believe in demons!"

Another demon: "But you are one!"

Directors: "Every time someone says that, a demon drops dead!"

Everybody looks at the demon who said it expectantly.

He stares back. "What?"

Everyone continues staring at the demon.

He drops dead.

Everyone ignores Sesshoumaru who was standing behind the demon, his poison claws hidden behind his back. He whistles inconspicuously and steps away from the body.

Directors: "Peter Pan!!"

A/N: We would like to personally thank our reviewers UgishiNufgh, NecoCoNeco 2010, and Erica.


	4. Chapter Three: Little Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: We're sure by now you all realize we don't own Inuyasha, or Beauty and the Beast. If we did, we'd be rich, but sadly we are not.... at least not yet.

Anyway, enough of our babbling, unto the story! Enjoy!

And be warned, this is the worst one yet, with little plot advance. If you don't like it, just remember, you did receive fair warning. (Grin) However, we do find it amusing, and we hope you do to.

Chapter 3:

Narrator: "It was a bright new day, and everybody was back in their normal attire."

Everybody (but Koga): "Yeah!"

Koga: (sadly) "Awwwwww..."

Random character: "Food!"

A/N: I was hungry...

Director 1: (pets Koga) "Oh, don't worry, Koga. You'll probably be put in a tutu again."

Koga smiles wistfully.

Director 2: "Back to the story."

Narrator: "And so, Koga, wearing his adorable little red hood, hopped all the way to Jii-chan's, who unfortunately was sick, to give him some munchies his mother had made."

Koga: "I look so adorable in this little red hood! No wonder everybody calls me Little Red Ridding Hood!"

Narrator: "He hops around in the forest, occasionally stopping on the way to pick flowers, or chase butterflies. However, ignorant in the ways of the dangers of the forest, Koga is unaware of the oncoming danger.

Up from behind him, there approaches a looming shadow, a dark evil that wishes to devour him...Naraku! Dun, dun, dun!

Naraku comes up behind him, and grabs his shoulder."

Naraku: "Why the hell are you wearing that ridiculous red riding hood?"

Koga: "Don't you think it makes me look cute Naraku?" (Koga turns around to face Naraku. He stares at him for a long time without saying anything.) "The directors don't like you, do they?"

Naraku grumbles, but refuses to answer.

Koga: "That's okay, I think you look adorable in that frilly white dress. It brings out you pretty eyes."

Naraku tries to glare, but ends up turning his head to the side.

Naraku: (whispered) "Do you – do you really think so?"

He turns to face Koga again, eyes shiny.

Koga: "Of course I do!"

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: (said in unison) "This has to stop now!"

Director 1: (pouts) "But why? WE'RE having fun!"

Director 2: "Don't you think it's cute?"

Inuyasha: "No!" (He turns toward Sesshoumaru expecting him to agree) "Right? Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru pauses a moment, hesitant.

Inuyasha: "Don't tell me you actually like what they're doing!"

Sesshoumaru: "I see no problem in what they're doing. I find it amusing."

Inuyasha: "But you just said..."

Sesshoumaru: "Yes, that particular part with the Little Red Riding Hood I found to be inappropriate. But merely because Koga lacks to fit the part of Little Red Riding Hood. Had he been placed with the part of the wolf, as he so dutifully is, I would have had no objection..."

Inuyasha: (gaps at Sesshoumaru for a long time) "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru: "You fail to see the humor in this?"

Inuyasha: "I don't know how the hell you can like this shit, but I'm sick of it!"

Director 1: "Oh, Inuyasha. I think you need some persuasion. I'm sure you'll find you absolutely adore us!"

Director 2 giggles and drags Inuyasha off with Director 1. When they return, several hours later, Inuyasha appears to be the same, although when he sees Sesshoumaru, he stops dead in his tracks. His eyes turn wide and sparkly.

Inuyasha: "I – I never before realized how hot you are, Sesshoumaru! Can I pet your tail?"

Sesshoumaru backs up, looking quizzically at the two directors.

Sesshoumaru: "What did you do to him?"

Directors: "We turned him into a fan girl! Isn't it amazing?"

Inuyasha runs over to Sesshoumaru and starts cuddling with his tail.

Sesshoumaru keeps Inuyasha at bay, at Inuyasha starts to pout.

Inuyasha: (teary-eyed) "Don't you (sniff) don't you want me, Sesshy?"

Sesshoumaru: (emotionless) "No. I'm not amused."

Inuyasha staggers off sniffing, only to run into Miroku, while the directors laugh silently to themselves.

Director 1: "Oh, what's wrong, Fluffy? Did you want to be a fan girl, too?"

Sesshoumaru's eye twitches, and he walks off, leaving to the castle as quickly as possible before he's left alone with the two directors.

Narrator: "Meanwhile, with Inuyasha..."

Miroku: "What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha looks up to see Miroku. His eyes widen slightly, and he gets slightly flustered, blushing.

Inuyasha: "Miroku, I, uh..." (Blushes more) "Did I ever tell you how hot I think you are?"

Miroku: (worried) "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha blushes more.

Inuyasha: "I just, well, I just wanted to let you know that if you want, I'd be honored to bear your children."

Miroku freezes for a moment, then backs up slowly.

Miroku: "No, that's quite alright, Inuyasha..."

After a long pause, Inuyasha snaps out of it, and looks around confused. He has no idea what just transpired, or how he came to be there.

Inuyasha: "What the hell just happened?"

Miroku: "That's what I'd like to know. So are you back to normal?"

Inuyasha: "Back to normal? What the heck do you mean by that?"

Miroku: "You just asked me to, well, said that you wanted to bear my children."

Inuyasha: "Huh?!"

Miroku explains the entire thing in detail to Inuyasha, who after hearing it, storms off enraged, growling.

Directors: "In any case, I think it's about time we got back to the story..."

Narrator: "Huh? Oh, right. So anyway... uh..." (Hissed to the directors) "What happens next? Line?"

Director 1: "Koga is going to the Higurashi residence, remember?"

Director 2: "He's going to convince Jii-chan to leave, so he can have Kagome to himself."

Narrator: "Right." (Coughs) "And so, Koga makes his way to the Higurashi residence, intent on getting Kagome all alone. As it so happens, both her mother, and brother had gone out to the yearly spring festival to buy supplies and such, and wouldn't be returning for several days, at the very least.

And, so, Koga took this opportunity to get rid of Jii-chan, and make Kagome his mate before her family returned.

He skipped up to the house, until he came across Jii-chan, who was sweeping the shrine grounds."

Koga: "Yo!"

Jii-chan turned around, and stared at Koga.

Jii-chan: "Do I know you?"

Koga falls over anime style.

Koga: "I'm Koga, Kagome's mate."

Jii-chan: "Oh, right, the demon."

Koga: (sweat drop) "What demon? I'm not a (shifty eyes) demon."

Jii-chan just blinks in confusion.

Koga: "Anyway, since you're a Priest or whatever, I thought you'd like to know that not too far away from this shrine, there's a castle where a demon beast lives. He's got a human girl he 'took' and he's, uh, dangerous."

Jii-chan: "Is that right?"

Koga: "Well, you can see the castle from here."

Jii-chan looks over to where Koga is pointing, where indeed, you can see Sesshoumaru's castle.

Jii-chan: "I always wondered about that. Hmm... well if it's a demon, I'd best exorcize it."

Koga: "Yeah, good luck with that."

And so, Jii-chan sets off to Sesshoumaru's castle with his ofudas to exorcize, well, Sesshoumaru.

A/N: Well, we think that should be enough for now. We apologize for having to make you wait so long for it, but it was nice and long, right? Anyway, review and tell us what you think!

We adore you all!

Regards to our readers and reviewers!

Fluffy's Fangirls


	5. Chapter Four: Sesshoumaru's Castle

Disclaimer: We still don't own..but read anyway!

Chapter 4:

Narrator: "Once again, we find Koga at Kagome's door, trying to marry her. Bladdy bladdy, I don't care. I'm through with this story, goodbye."

Director 1: "But we'll give you cookies!"

Narrator: "Cookies! I'm back!" (grabs cookies)

Director 2: "And milk too!"

Narrator: "I love you!" (scarfs down cookies and chugs down milk)

Shippo: (in a cute innocent voice) "I want cookies…"

Audience: "Awwwwwwww…….."

Directors: "Here Shippo."

Shippo takes the cookies with shiny eyes.

The cast starts chanting: "We want cookies! We want cookies! We want cookies!"

Director 1: "Enough! If you don't all get back to the story, we'll turn you all into fangirls like we did Inuyasha."

The cast becomes totally and completely silent, backing away slowly from the directors.

Director 2: "See, we're not totally beyond bribing or threatening people to do what we want…we just don't like to."

Director 2 turns to Director 1, who has a whip in her hand. She quickly hides it behind her back, whistling inconspicuously.

Director 1: "Urm, exactly. Don't like doing it at all…"

Narrator: (says through eating cookies) "Can we get back to the story now?"

Directors: "Yeah, sure."

Narrator: (swallows and continues with what he was saying.) "But little did Koga know that by sending her grandpa to the demon castle to get rid of him to win over Kagome, he had ruined his chances with her for good."

Kagome: "You did what!"

Koga: "I just thought we could spend some alone time together. I didn't think it would hurt."

Kagome: "You sent Jii-chan to a demon castle to exorcize demons, but you know very well his scrolls don't do crap! He's going to get killed!"

Koga: "But Kagome, I thought…."

Kagome: "Don't. I need to stop him before something happens to him. Stay away from the house while I'm gone, and don't follow me! I don't need anything more to worry about."

Kagome quickly packs, taking her bow and arrows, and leaves towards the castle, leaving behind a dejected Koga.

When she finally arrives at the castle, she slowly opens the gate, staring at wonder at the overgrown ivy and thorn bushes. The gate clangs shut behind her and she winces as she's brought back to her objective.

Cautiously, she enters the castle, where she finds someone sitting in the middle of the room.

Sesshoumaru: "You're late…"

Kagome stares blankly at him for a moment, since she cant see very well in the dimly lit room. Knowing this, Sesshoumaru snaps his fingers and the entire room is flooded with a brilliant white light.

Blinking to adjust to the light, Kagome walks over to where Sesshoumaru is standing, and sits down next to him, not at all surprised to see him there.

Kagome: "So you're the beast, huh?"

Sesshoumaru: "Yes"

Kagome: "I was kinda expecting Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru: "I think most people were…too bad for them."

Kagome: "I know, I think you'd make a much better prince charming then him or Koga."

There is a stunned silence, in which Sesshoumaru is about to say something, but Kagome interrupts.

Kagome: "Is Jii-chan here yet?"

Sesshoumaru pauses a moment, as if collecting his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru: "No, not yet."

Kagome: "…oh."

There is another long silence.

Kagome: "Do you want to, um…do something while we're waiting?"

Sesshoumaru: "Like what?"

There is a moment of awed suspense as the directors wait for Kagome's answer, hoping that something happens between the two.

Inuyasha (on the sidelines) "Like hell it will. Kagome's in love with me…stupid directors."

Kagome: "How about a card came?"

Kagome misses Sesshoumaru's evil-like smirk, as he agrees, sounding to the world to be mildly disinterested.

several hours later…

Sesshoumaru: "..And you lose again, Kagome. You don't seem to be very good at these card games…"

Kagome (blushes) : "Well its not my fault, luck has to do with it too you know. You didn't cheat, did you?"

Sesshoumaru: (long pause) "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You said there was a prize didn't you?"

Kagome (fidgets a little) : "Yeah, me and my friends usually play for favors. You know, and if there are boys playing with us, we…" (She pauses embarrassed) "Erm, anyway…what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru (smirks to himself, very much amused.) : "I think I'll save that favor of mine for another time. I do believe I hear your Jii-chan at the front gate."

Kagome (pauses) "Oh, okay then…"

Narrator: "She collects her cards and puts them away, then stands up, brushing herself off. Sesshoumaru stands in front of her, as the door creaks open to reveal…Koga dun dun dun! J/k, J/k, he wont be killed off just yet…"

Koga: "What was that?"

Directors: "Nothing, nothing… erm.. you get your tutu back Koga!"

Koga: "Yay!"

Koga scampers of frolicking in the woods, occasionally dancing about or singing.

Narrator: "Okkayyyy…. anyway…Jii-chan does indeed show up at the castle eventually. Once he opens the door, he stands there for a while looking around, almost dazed."

Jii-chan: "…hmmm, now what was I doing here again?"

Kagome falls over anime style.

Kagome (slightly annoyed) : "Jii-chan!"

Jii-chan : "I thought I heard Kagome's voice. That's strange.."

Kagome: "I'm right here, Jii-chan!"

He stops a moment and finally seems to notice her... and Sesshoumaru.

Jii-chan: "DEMON!"

He runs at Sesshoumaru, his wards in hand, which, when he gets near enough, Sesshoumaru slices apart with his claws without seeming to move.

Jii-chan: "Stay back, demon! I'll…"

Sesshoumaru: "What? Seal me?"

Kagome walks over to her grandpa and takes his arm.

Kagome: "It's okay, Jii-chan. He wont hurt you." (She glares at Sesshoumaru to make sure she's understood) "This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

Jii-chan (a look of understanding crosses his face) "Ahh, I see. This is that Sesshoumaru you're always talking about."

Sesshoumaru looks at Kagome curiously, who's blushing.

Kagome: "You need to go back home now, Jii-chan.."

Jii-chan (nods, giving her a "knowing" look) "If you get married, don't forget to invite us to the wedding.."

Sesshoumaru (to Kagome) : "You realize by allowing him to leave after he trespassed that you have to take his place and remain here in his stead."

Kagome and Jii-chan: "We know. But the castle isn't really that far away from our shrine anyway."

Sesshoumaru: "I see.. and you're okay with that?"

Kagome: "Well, yeah. I mean, once it's all uncursed, it looks like it would be a beautiful place to live."

Sesshoumaru (inwardly smiles to himself.): "Good. I think its time to get your Jii-chan home. Kirara!"

Kirara in her battle form bounds up to Sesshoumaru, giving him a questioning growl.

Sesshoumaru: "Escort Kagome's grandfather home, Kirara."

Kirara growls in acknowledgement and takes off with Jii-chan. Off in the distance Jii-chan can be heard yelling in wonderment at Kirara.

Kagome smiles a little, pleased to see Kirara again and amused at her grandpa's antics.

Sesshoumaru (takes her hand) : "Let me show you your room."

Kagome: "Okay"

She allows Sesshoumaru to escort her through the castle until he stops in front of a door.

Sesshoumaru: "This will be your room. Make yourself comfortable; you'll be here for a while. Dinner will be shortly. I took it upon myself to see to it that we had Oden tonight."

Kagome: "ODEN!"

She squees and hugs a surprised Sesshoumaru, then runs off to her room to get ready.

Sesshoumaru stands there quite stunned.

Sesshoumaru: "Aren't you supposed to refuse dinner?"

Kagome (through rooting around in her new room) : "Yes, well I'm really hungry and I love Oden. The Directors have messed up the story so badly so far that I thought it couldn't hurt…"

Sesshoumaru: "Oh"

There's a pause as music is suddenly heard coming from in her room.

Kagome: "Ermmm, Sesshoumaru? The wardrobe and clothes and stuff are dancing around.. How am I supposed to pick out something to wear?"

Sesshoumaru: "There is an unmagical wardrobe in the back left corner of the room. Pick out something from there."

Kagome: "Okay, thanks."

Narrator: "Several moments later, Kagome emerges from her room wearing a stunning blue dress, and is escorted to a romantic dinner for two…"

Inuyasha: "Hell, this isn't how it's supposed to go! What the heck is going on!"

Directors: "Erm, you'll see..hehehe"

Inuyasha: "Feh, I cant wait for this stupid thing to be done so I can get my Kagome back…this whole thing is just wrong…"

Directors: "Yeah, done.. sure. Just a story…."

They both burst out laughing.

Inuyasha??

Shippo: "He's such an idiot, he'll never get it"

A/N: Anyway, there you have it…the lovely continuation of our story.. Was it worth the wait? If not.. well too bad, you shouldn't have been waiting then.

From here on out the story should be easier to continue. So hopefully, updates every week.

Oh and stay with us to find out what favor Sesshoumaru wants from Kagome


	6. Interlude

Okay this is a interlude. The song is from the Broadway Play Beauty and the Beast and we think it totally suits Kouga so enjoy!  
Disclaimer: We still don't own it. (sigh) But we will someday, if we believe hard enough and bribe the right ppl.

Warning: Contains a song from the Broadway play and is kinda slashy at the end, kinda. If you're like us you'll see it. Anyway enjoy.

Kouga: (Goes up two the Higarashi Shrine and knocks) Anyone home!

Kagome: Kouga?

Kouga: Kagome I have to tell you something... I Think this song is better though.  
You've been dreaming,  
just one dream nearly al your Life.  
Hoping, scheming just one thing,  
will you be A wife.  
Will you be some He-Mans property.  
Good News That He-Mans MEEEEEEEE!

This equation Girl plus Man,  
Doesn't help just you,  
On occasion women can have their uses tooooooo.  
Mainly to extend the Family treeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
Pumpkin, extend with meeeeeeeeeeeee.

We'll be raising son Galore

Kagome: Inconceivable

Each built 6'4"

Kagome: Unbelievable

Each one stuffed with every Kouga's Gene

Kagome: I'm not hearing this.

You'll Be keeping house with pride

Kagome:Just incredible

Each day gratified

Kagome:So unweddable

That you are part of this idyllic scene

Picture this a Rustic hunting lodge  
My latest kill roasting over the fire   
My little wife Massaging my feet  
Why the little ones play on the floor with the dogs  
Oh we'll have 6 or sever

Kagome: Dogs! (pictures of Sesshy and Inu suddenly)

Directors:(secretly Laughing to themselves)

No Kagome, strapping Boys. (smiles) like me

Kagome: imagine that.

I can see that we will share all that love implies  
We shall be the perfect pair  
Wether like my THIGHS  
You are face to face with destiny  
All roads lead to, the best things in life are, Alls well that ends with MEEEEEEE  
Escape me there's No Way, CERTAIN as Do Re Kagome when you Marrie...

So Kagome what will it be? Is it yes or is it OH YES

Kagome: I... I just don't deserve you

Who Does... MEEEEEEEEEEE

Kagome: (Poof)

Kouga:What the HELLL! Where's Kagome?

Shippou: She's at Sesshomaru's Castle

Kouga: Oh... Why did you appear like her?

Shippou: Because the directors paid me off to do it. They didn't know about this song before.

"Director 1: Thanks Shipou.

Director 2: Here's your year supply of candy!

Shippou: (Disappears with the candy)

Kouga: You're mean.

Director 1: We know.

Naraku: It's okay Kouga. (whispers) Lets go find a way to get revenge on them!

Director 2: We heard that. (Naraku is forced into the most horrible costume... A Giant Yellow Chicken.)

Naraku and Kouga: (Storm Off) Why do they hate us. (pout)

Well theirs another chappie enjoy.

Narator: I wasn't in this one :(

Dorector 1: Don't worry you'll be in it next time (hands over candy.)

THANKS FOR READING NOW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter Five: Candles and Cookies

WE'RE BACK! For another crazy installment! We hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If we owned Inuyasha, well it would have been random and messed up!

* * *

Chapter 5: Candles and Cookies 

Narrator: During dinner Miroku walked out. He looked normal, except for a huge candle that was on his head.

Miroku: "Why do I have to wear this thing?"

Director 1: "Because you're Lumiere and he was a giant candle."

Director 2: "Just be glad we didn't make you wear the hand pieces too."

Miroku: Sweat drop "Right... Umm... What was my line?"

Director 1: "You're supposed to sing the song, 'Be Our Guest'."

Miroku: "How am I supposed to sing a song when the script you gave me is blank?"

Sesshomaru: Bored "Improvise so we can finish this story."

Miroku: "Okay _Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin round your neck and we provide the rest._

_Oden and Ramen! Hot hors D'oeuvres! Why we only live to serve! Try the gray stuff..."_

Director 1: Yawns "How long is he supposed to sing?"

Director 2: "I don't know!"

Director 1: "Okay then I'll just play with fluffy Grabs Sesshy's tail and starts to pet it. "

Sesshomaru: "Leave my tail alone."

Miroku:_ "Well prepare and serve with flare a culinary cabaret! You're alone and scared but the banquets all prepared.."_

Director 2: "Didn't he say he didn't know this song?"

Rest of cast: Sweat drop

Narrator: Miroku finally finishes and Sesshomaru leaves to go to his dungeon room place.

Jaken: "Well it's late. I'm going to bed."

Kagome: "But I wanna see the castle!"

Jaken: "I don't care what a stupid mortal girl wants..." Kagome steps on him.

Kagome: "Miroku will you show me around?"

Miroku: "Of course!"

Sango: Comes out with tea. "What about tea? The directors are making me carry this until you take some."

Shippou: "Um... I can't hold this transformation for too much longer directors."

Director 1: "I'll have some tea. Drinks Delicious."

Shippou: transforms "Can I have more cookies now?"

Director 2: "Sure. They're in the kitchen."

Half the cast runs into the kitchen

Director 1: "Should we tell them that there is only one cookie left?"

Director 2: "It's more fun this way."

Kagome: "Where are we?"

Miroku: "This is Sesshy's... I mean the Beast's chambers. He'll kill us if we enter."

Kagome: "Why will he kill us?"

Miroku: "Because he's Sesshomaru."

Director 1: pounces on Miroku "He won't kill you with us around."

Director 2: "Yeah, because if he does then he's stuck that way forever."

Kagome: sweat drop "Right? So lets go bug him. Besides I still owe him a favor."

Inuyasha: "WHAT?!"

Director 1: "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Director 2: "And didn't we already discuss this with you?"

Inuyasha: "I don't care what you wenches say. I hardly ever listen to you."

Director 1: holds up a leash "It's time the puppy learned his place. Right Akari?"

Director 2: "Yep."

Inuyasha: Runs "DAMN WENCHES!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Okay, We are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry with how long it's been since we've updated. But if you've read our bio then You'll know what happen to us. We hope you enjoy. Flames are expected. They are used for Bonfires and to roast Marshmallows. 


End file.
